Forever Isn't Long Enough
by ZOMBIExZOMBIE
Summary: Emelie started to have dreams. Not just any dreams though. He dreams seemed way to real to be dreams and one day when she goes to school the guy from her dreams shows up. Based off my own Twilight characters. Tis a romance.
1. Discovery

I do not own Twilight but I do like it enough to base a story off of it with my own characters created because I read the story.

* * *

**Discovery**

* * *

_Emelie's lips were pressed against his and she couldn't help but press herself closer to him. Their bodies fed off each other's warmth as their intimate embrace drove them to a higher passion. His strong hands held her face to his as she nibbled on his bottom lip and his fingers began to play with her –_

Emelie awoke with a start gasping for air. Her hand clutched against her heaving chest as her other hand clutched her blankets. The dreams just kept getting realer and realer every night and it was starting to freak her out. It hadn't even been a nightmare, it was really quite far from it, but it scared her. She was unsure of whether she liked the dream or not but deep down she knew she liked it. It had been so…real. That was what scared her. Even now she could still feel the males lips upon hers and they even felt swollen from kissing.

Glancing at the clock she sighed and shut off the alarm before it went off. At least she woke up before it's annoying beep went off. Sliding out from beneath the covers Emelie let out a shudder as her feet hit the touched the cold hardwood flooring that was the base of her room. She really should just get a rug or something to keep herself from dealing with cold feet every morning. A quick shower was quickly taken with a very fast blow dry afterwards so her hair didn't freeze on the way to school since she always walked and she ate her breakfast at record speed. She didn't know why, there wasn't much of a hurry to get to school since she had a good hour now to get there.

But there wasn't going to be any harm in taking her time walking there.

Pulling a hat on over her straight blonde hair Emelie fussed with it a bit while looking in a mirror to make sure that her ears were covered completely. No need for them to freeze. She grabbed a heavy jacket and left the house. The cold slapped her across the face the instant she had exited her house and she took in a deep breath to try and take away the effect. It didn't work. Now she just had a stinging pain in her chest. Oh well. At least there wasn't any snow on the ground.

Emelie arrived at school an hour later, she had really taken her time walking to school, and wasn't instantly greeted by her friends with a loud "EMELIE!". Emelie let a smile grow on her face without a moments delay and allowed the other girl to tackle her. Except, it wasn't exactly a tackle but to Emelie she now felt like she had taken a full-grown football players tackle straight to the stomach and it took all her efforts to keep her breakfast from coming back up. Emelie's blue eyes twinkled at her friends gesture of friendship and the golden specks inside of them seemed to become more prominent.

That's when something else caught her eye. Emelie's blue eyes followed a black 2008 Ford Shelby. That wasn't really something you saw everyday in the small off the beaten track town that Emelie's grandparents lived in and her eyes widened with a mix of surprise, horror, and fear as the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen stepped out of the car when it was shut off. But her heart seemed to stop when she realized that it as the boy from her dreams. The one that made her knees almost give out just from one kiss. Emelie only had one thought on her mind.

What the hell.


	2. First Meetings

Emelie watched him exit the car as if in slow motion, and she wasn't the only one

You know the d rill of not owning.

Emelie watched him exit the car as if in slow motion, and she wasn't the only one. All of the guys stared in awe at the vehicle, while the girls gawked at her living dream. She couldn't drag her eyes away from his form when he walked, and she might've sworn he was floating just above the ground, he was so graceful. While she'd never admit it anytime soon, from first glance outside of her dreams, Emelie was lovestoned. 

His hair was almost black, the kind of deep brown that only would show under extreme lighting. In her dreams his hair was always neat and orderly until their activities on his balcony messed it up, but that day it looked as if he hadn't touched it since his head left his pillow. The effect it had was amazing. Most guys couldn't wear their hair in such a way, but the look seemed to make him drop dead gorgeous. Emelie guessed his height to be somewhere around six foot. His muscles showed easily under his shirt. But the one thing that really stood out had to be his eyes. Just one glance at them and Emelie's lungs were shot. They were gold, almost like a wolf's eyes, and their slight predatory glint in Emelie's direction made her knees almost give out. But just as fast as he had shown up, he was gone: most likely to his first period class.

After what seemed like hours, Emelie was pulled out of her own world by a nudge in her side- she leaped almost a foot away. "By God, Emelie, you look like you just saw a ghost!" Emelie gave a shaky smile.

"I'm fine Tory. Just zoned out a bit, that's all," she said, although her friend's worried look made it clear she hadn't been very convincing. All the way to first period, Emelie's mind wandered back to her dreams, and she almost ran over a couple of freshman in the process. Mumbling quiet apologies, she finally stepped into her class and took her seat in the back. Rummaging through her backpack, Emelie pulled out a notebook and a pen and began to doodle around the edges of a piece of paper. It wasn't much really, just a border of little swirls and vines. She was so entranced with her work, she didn't even notice Mr. Dream Boy take the desk right next to her. Thanks to Mr. Thorbin, she almost fell out of her seat when he announced they had a new student and Dream Boy stood up.

Without warning her pen went flying, and she tried to catch it with a quick profanity that got a sharp, "Miss Hawthorne!" from her teacher. 

"Sorry Mr. Thorbin, it just slipped out." Once she retrieved her pen Emelie let herself glance over to the boy next to her.

"Well don't let it slip out again. Please continue, Mr. Hawkins."

Emelie quickly looked away when the boy's golden eyes caught hers. At least her face wasn't getting hot, so she couldn't be blushing. In fact, Emelie found herself glaring at the wall. 

"Please, Mr. Thorbin, call me Vance. Calling me Mr. Hawkins makes me seem like a teacher." Vance put on a smile and Emelie could see all the other girls in the class just about fall out of their seats from swooning. She couldn't help but smirk as she managed to stay in her seat. So Vance here was most likely a ladies man, at least in Emelie's opinion.

"Thank you then, Vance, please sit back down and we'll start the class." Mr. Thorbin went on to explain something to do with the book they had been reading for the class, and Emelie went back to doodling on her piece of paper. She could feel Vance's eyes on her and her own hair standing up on the back of her neck. Finally, she resorted to writing on her paper, _**STOP STARING AT ME**_, and she heard a quiet snort coming from Vance. Twisting her neck to glance at him, she stuck her chin up slightly in the air and sent him a glare. Emelie swore he was about to start laughing at her.

Class couldn't be over soon enough. She hurried out the door only to be followed to each class by Vance. Somehow, by some horrible stroke of bad luck, he was in every one of her classes and by seventh period Emelie was on the verge of screaming. The end of the day couldn't come sooner, and with the snowstorm the Weather Channel had predicted last night, Emelie wanted to get home as fast as possible. She bolted out of seventh period like she was on fire, jamming books in her backpack and throwing her jacket on in haste. She shoved in her earbuds and started for home at a fast walk, knowing that once she got her blood flowing she'd be much warmer.

Students sped by her as she trudged down the country road, paying little heed to the girl walking on the side. They were used to her, because she had been walking to school since she was a freshman. She wasn't scared by the speeding cars, either- she was far from the dangerous curb. The storm ended up coming much sooner then planned, and Emelie found herself walking in the falling snow. The white flurries brought a smile to her face, even though they felt like sharp little bites on her exposed cheeks.

Since the ground was cold enough the snow began to stick almost immediately, and Emelie picked up to a jog to get home quickly. She didn't want to slog through the foot of snow the weatherman had predicted. She finally made it to her house; her grandparents were still out, so she let herself in and immediately went to light the fireplace in the living room. She wanted to be as warm as possible for the cold night. Though, even with a foot of snow, Emelie would still be going to school tomorrow. Her town was used heavy snowfall, and a foot wasn't going to stop them from running classes. 

The walk to school the next morning was hell, but at least the view was pretty.

The cold air made Emelie's nose hurt, and walking on the side of the road in a foot of snow isn't fun. The bottom of her jeans would be wet all day long which would make her legs freeze. She was just about to just turn around and walk home when a car slowed to a crawl beside her. The dark windows rolled down, and a growl boiled up in Emelie's throat when she realized it was Vance. "Need a ride?" His smooth voice and those eyes, Emelie really loved those eyes, were such a combination that Emelie stumbled in the snow.

"No, I can walk to school." She spoke with strong defiance that she hoped showed in her eyes.

"Well, it seems that you can't even walk without tripping over yourself or the snow- so really, I think you should just get in."

"Are you trying to boss me around?"

"No, I'm just speaking the truth. That's all."

Emelie couldn't help herself this time. She growled in annoyance and watched that smirk of his grow on his face. He was right, and both of them knew it. "But I'm still going to have to decline. You're still a stranger and my mother told me never to get a ride with strangers." Emelie sent him another glare and continued to walk.

"You'll be late to school, and we have that test in first period. I doubt you can afford to miss it." He was right again- she didn't have the best grade in that class, and if she missed a test it was sure to bring her grade down too close to an F for comfort. 

"Fine, just this once though since you're really getting on my nerves and you're not going to leave me alone until I hitch a ride." Emelie noticed that his smirk had disappeared as she climbed into the car. It was now replaced with a goofy smile like he was quite pleased with himself. "Don't act like this means that I like you. I'm far from liking you." That was a lie on her part. She already felt an attraction to him, but only because he looked exactly like that guy from her dreams. What made her hate him though, was the fact he acted nothing like her dream boy. Crossing her arms across her chest, Emelie stubbornly stared out at the snowy woods just outside the car. There was only one problem; she could hardly focus on them since the car was moving so fast. Vance was going way over the speed limit but Emelie wasn't going to say anything.

When they arrived at school Emelie was out of the car in a flash slamming the car door with her foot.

"Watch the car please- I don't want any dents in it. It's new." Emelie detected a little bit of pain in his voice since she had hurt his 'baby'.

"Nah, I really don't care about it." she said, not sparing him a second glance as she ran off to find Tory. Tory happened to be standing there, watching in shock as Emelie had stepped out of the Shelby. Emelie winced at the question she knew was coming. 

"How did you get a ride so fast with the new kid?" Tory said with excitement, a large smile growing on her face as the shocked look faded away.

"Forget about it, please Tory? He was just trying to be some modern gentleman so I didn't have to walk to school in the snow. It's no big deal. I'll be walking home by myself this afternoon. There's no way I'd let him convince me to ride with him twice." Emelie said with a growl of annoyance in her voice. Tory knew instantly that this was a touchy subject, and she started to talk about yesterday's lunch period as they walked towards the courtyard before first bell.


	3. Dreams

You know the drill of not owning

* * *

_The sleeves of my dress had slid down my shoulders, exposing too much bare skin to be seen in public, as his lips grazed the sensitive flesh of my exposed neck. His hands wandered farther down my back to rest on my hips. Caressing the muscles of his chest my hands slowly rose. His growls of pleasure massaged my throat as I wrapped my arms around his neck. My chest heaved as I fought for breath and my stomach rolled at his arousing touch. Finding it unfair that my dress seemed to be coming off as his clothes stayed firmly on, I found my fingers ridding him of clothing while he forced me backwards towards his bed. As far as both of us knew, no one would be bothering him tonight, so we were safe._

_As he playfully nipped at my neck, shoulders, and chest I giggled and stroked his back. One of his hands strayed downwards and lifted my dress to stroke the bare skin of my thigh. Finally he looked me in the eye and smiled. My own smile grew wider. _

"_You can't believe how much I truly love you, my dear Emily."_

_I nibbled on the bottom of his lip for a second before pulling away with a smirk and running my fingers through his hair. "I believe that I probably love you more, Vincent."_

_His own smirk grew. "We'll just have to see about that then, won't we?" Before I could respond, he plunged his lips back down onto mine. The fire in my stomach grew once more, feeling his hands begin their wandering again._

A loud crash next to Emelie's ear awoke her from the dream, and she sat up with a shriek of surprise. If it hadn't been for the armrest that attached her chair to the desk, she would have found herself on the floor.

"Miss Hawthorne, I'm going to have to ask you to please pay attention in my class. This is the fourth time this week that you've fallen asleep here. History is a very important subject, and if you do not wish to be here then I suggest you stay home."

All of her classmates were rolling with laughter, and Emelie felt her face burn with shame and embarrassment.

"Sorry, Mrs. Enfield. I'll try not to let it happen again." The batty old teacher gave her another glare through her half-moon glasses and turned back to the board, shouting to the class to stop laughing and pay attention. The class settled down, except for Vince. His quiet laughter couldn't be heard by Mrs. Enfield's dying ears. Emelie scowled at him and put her head back down on her folded arms.

But a scowl wasn't enough to shut the guy up. He continued to laugh at her, the amusement obvious in his golden eyes and in the smile on his beautifully guilty face. When she caught wind of her own thought that his guilty face was beautiful, Emelie almost slapped herself. She couldn't think that way; it was against her better judgment. The boy was a right pain in the ass and needed to be put in his place. At the moment, Emelie would have loved to see him take his new 2008 Ford Shelby down an icy road and get it wrapped around a tree while she stood on the side of the road laughing. That would be perfect for the time being. He would be dead and she wouldn't have to worry about him looking exactly like the guy in her dreams.

Emelie was right that she would be walking home. She successfully put off Vance in his attempts to get her to ride with him, and she trudged through the thick snow by herself. Her grandparent's cars were in the driveway when she arrived, only mildly tired from the walk, at her front door.

"I'm home! Where were you guys yesterday?" She said with a broad smile as she stepped into the kitchen. Her grandparents were sitting there, both sipping at mugs of fresh coffee. Even though she didn't need it, Emelie poured herself a mug as well after setting her bag down on the floor.

"We were just finishing up arrangements for our move, that's all." Emelie's grandmother spoke softly as if she was anticipating something.

"Move? What move?" Emelie's eyes widened with surprise. They couldn't move, her only friends were here. If she left them she would just become an empty shell. "Move where?"

This time, her grandfather spoke. "My company has offered me a wonderful opportunity to work in London. We'll get a better pay there and they're paying for the move, as well."

Emelie growled in anger and slammed the mug down on the kitchen table. Its contents spilled over the sides, searing her hand and eliciting a yelp of pain. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out so she shut it again. Cradling her injured hand in her other arm, she stomped out of the kitchen like a five year old. When her grandparents thought she was out of hearing range they began speaking and cleaning up the kitchen. She sat at the top of the steps around the corner, listening to them until she heard them leave. Letting out a scream of frustration, Emelie stood up again and stormed into her room.

Glancing at her hand, she flexed her fingers to make they still moved. Assured that the burn was noting serious, she looked up to feel a cool breeze coming from the window. She knew she hadn't left it open so why was there a breeze? What she saw caused her to fall back against the door behind her. Vance was crouched there on her windowsill, watching her like a hawk. His golden eyes burned brightly, and an innocent smile played across his face.

"What the hell?!" With her uninjured hand she grabbed a book off her desk and chucked it with perfect aim to hit him in the shoulder, but instead he snatched it out of thin air. She wasn't paying attention to that, though- she was pulling the cord to a metal lamp out of the electric socket. Once she got it out, she charged Vance with a shout. "Get out of my room!" Bringing the lamp down towards his head, she heard a loud thud but Vance barely showed a reaction. The lamp, however, had taken a beating and was now curved in the shape of his head. She dropped it to the floor, barely missing her foot as she backed away.

Vance's eyes showed worry as he spoke. "There really wasn't any need for that, Emelie. You ruined a perfectly good lamp. How are you going to explain that to your parents?" He leapt like a cat off the windowsill and landed without a sound on the wood floor. Standing up to his full height, he glanced around the room with one sweep of his gorgeous eyes. Emelie found herself looking at his body almost longingly before she caught herself and shook her head. She was about to shout at him to get out of her room once more, but before she could open her mouth he was right in front of her and gently holding her burnt hand. "You've hurt yourself…but you don't seem to be getting to much pain from it."

That was a lie- once he touched it the burn began to throb in pain and Emelie couldn't help but wince. The wince didn't get past Vance's watchful eyes, and they twinkled. "I see then." Once again, he used that speed that Emelie couldn't comprehend, throwing her over his shoulder as he exited her room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. "Don't worry though, I'll get you fixed right up and you wouldn't even believe there was a burn there."

He set her down in a chair as if he didn't expect Emelie to dart. She would have, had she not been so transfixed by what was happening. Emelie found her heart racing and mentally shouted at it to stop, and she that wasn't going to be doing any of that blushing nonsense either. That was a total lie. When Vance returned he had a wet rag and some bandages. Emelie didn't know where he found the bandages, since she didn't even know where they were kept in the house, but she couldn't find her voice to speak out. She settled for glaring at him.

As he gently took her hand and dabbed it with the wet rag, Emelie instantly felt her face heat up. Vance didn't look up from her hand as he continued his work and proceeded to dampen her hand and the bandages as well. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he let out a broad smile and looked up at her face, which caused her to blush through her glare even more. "There we go, all better." With the hand not holding hers, he lightly touched her face and smiled softly. "You're blushing, Emelie….it's been so long since I've seen your face like this."

At that Emelie finally snapped awake from her trance and slapped it away. "Get out. I don't know how you managed to get in my window, but that doesn't mean you have the right to be here. Leave now before I call the cops." For some reason, she didn't have any confidence in the police's ability to deal with him if she had ruined her lamp on his head and he didn't show any signs of injury.

"Alright, just for you, love- but I'll see you again another time, okay?" He let out another smile, waltzed out of her house and was gone before Emelie could even blink. Emelie sat there in the chair where he had left her and felt her eyes water. Clutching her bandaged hand to her chest, Emelie let the tears fall. She was not only sad about moving but she felt horrible for chasing off Vance. Although she didn't understand it, she felt like she had known him before and that there was some strange connection there- but at the same time, she knew she couldn't trust him. He wasn't human, he couldn't be. Not the way he moved or the way he withstood that metal lamp. Letting out a huge sigh, she let the tears flow and curled up on the kitchen chair until her grandparents came home.


	4. Another Beginning

You know the drill of like..not owning anything xD

* * *

_The young man found himself staring up at her window from the cobblestone alley. Maybe one day they would actually be able to see each other in public. One day. But for now, all he wanted was see her pretty face. He thought for a moment, a soft look on his face as he shuffled several pebbles like a pair of dice. He was going to take a gamble after all. Finally deciding to go with his original plan, the young man chucked one of the pebbles at the window above him. It took a couple more throws before a shadow finally appeared behind the curtains. The filmy cloth slid back, and there she was. The love of his life. _

"_What are you doing here? I told you it wasn't safe," she whispered just loud enough that he could hear, and he couldn't help but smile._

"_I came to see you- you know how we were thinking about running off together? We could do that tonight." He was grinning from ear to ear now, despite the scowl on the young woman's face. His attention was quickly caught by something else though, some sort of sound in the distance. His gaze shifted upwards above her, catching a movement on the roof of the building. His eyes widened. The human…no, it couldn't be human…the thing…it jumped downwards-_

Vance's eyes flickered open as the plane's intercom came on, telling him and the other passengers to buckle up for landing. He sighed and fastened the safety belt. He pulled a cell phone from his pocket, anxiously waiting for the moment that he could turn it on again.

Emelie woke from her pre-class nap when a short girl with spiky pigtails skipped into the room, shouting that the teacher was coming. The high-pitched voice irritated Emelie as she tried to return to her previous state of rest. She groaned and sat up in her desk, smoothing her school uniform's skirt with her palms. The other girl surprisingly heard Emelie's soft moan from across the room and turned to look her straight in the face. The instant she caught Emelie's eyes, she smiled even bigger.

"A new student!!" the girl shouted, and was next to Emelie's desk in what seemed less than a second flat. Emelie's face reddened considerably, and she inched her seat back to leave some space between herself and the girl who's face was so close. "The names Tian! Whats yours?" the girl asked, speaking a mile a minute.

_What did this girl have for breakfast__, a couple of energy drinks?_

"M..my names Emelie," she stammered in a whisper, still shocked by Tian's enthusiastic greeting. Tian looked like she was about to respond when a loud voice pierced the air of the classroom.

"Miss Soh, if you would please take your seat, I would like to start my class." Instantly the teacher, known as Mr. Peyton according to the tag on his desk, noticed the subject of Tian's interest. In a flat, bored voice he said, "Ah yes, the new student. Miss Emelie Hawthorne." He gently placed his notebook on his desk and turned to face the class. "I expect all of you to be nice to her and not resort to the silly teenage antics you enjoy so well."

The class passed quickly, and Emelie was glad that it was the last of the day. She left as quickly as she could, grabbing her umbrella. She decided to walk through the streets of London to get home instead of using mass transportation; she really needed some fresh air, even air soggy with rain and pollution. It wasn't as great as Washington, but it was as close as she could get a country and an ocean away.

Tian ran around Mr. Peyton excitedly, each step as sure as if she were merely sauntering along. A bright smile lit her face as usual. When the tall man pulled a cell phone from his pocket, Tian nabbed it and punched the speed dial for the person she considered to be the brother she never had.

"Tian, give it back- he's not going to be able to understand what you're saying." The soft-spoken voice came from behind Mr. Peyton, and the speaker took her place beside him. Both stood with a similar bearing. The woman's soft, red-orange hair sat loosely in a bun, contrasting with Mr. Peyton's grayed ponytail, its color strikingly similar to an arctic fox.

Tian scowled, twitching the fox ears humans couldn't see. "I don't care, April, I wanna call him. William already told me I could."

"I didn't tell you that you could- I never said anything about you calling him. April is right, he won't understand a word of what you tell him." William Peyton had spoken in quite an annoyed tone, but it was too late; the phone was already ringing on the other end. Tian heard the click when her call was picked up, and her smile grew impossibly wider.

"She'shere!Itoldyoushewouldbehereandshe'shereandicompletelyunderstandwhyyou'reinlovewithher!!" Tian paused, and the sound of Vance yelling filtered into the classroom. Tian pouted and growled at the cell phone before she handing it to William. "He says he wants to talk to you."

William nodded and held the cell phone to his ear. "Yes, Vance, she's at my school. She's fine. She's walking home right now. I see… so you just got off the plane. Take your time, take your time- I doubt she's going anywhere anytime soon." The conversation didn't last very long since both talkers seemed to be impossibly fast; yet, they understood each other perfectly. "Right, right. I'll keep an eye on her. I understand how important she is to you, Vance. Got it, I'll let them know." He shut the phone with a click and dropped it back into his pocket. "He wants you to make sure she makes it home safely, Tian."

Tian's pout disappeared as she ran out of the room without a response. William and April saw her change right before she exited- the last thing they saw of her was a black fox tail slipping around the corner.


End file.
